Just Partners
by crazykaytie97
Summary: She is hiding something from him. Something big and he is determened to find out what it is. He wants to help his redheaded probie, but will she let him? Just a warning this story will contain violence. This is my first fanfic so please review. Thanks:
1. Chapter 1

**Just Partners Chapter 1**

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. This just came to me while I was waching an old episode of NCIS that talks about Jenny's probie days. I hope you all enjoy and please leave reviews so that I may go on. Thanks:)- crazykaytie97

"There is no way I'm partnering up with a girl." Gibbs growled viscously, not caring if he hurt the young girl's feelings. It was just his opinion and he had no intention of changing it.

The young redhead who currently stood next to Morrow wasn't the least bit suprised at his reaction. In fact she had come to expect it. She had heard horror stories about the one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but despite his hard exterior she wasn't concerned. She knew that one way or another she would prove herself and he would be left in the dust. She smirked as she said, "You bring a whole new meaning to the word chauvanist, Jethro." She smiled inocently. Morrow had warned her not to call him Jethro right off the bat, but she didn't care he had pissed her off, now it was time for payback.

Gibbs looked at her in disbelief. Had she really just called him Jethro after they had known eachother less that two seconds. Unbelievable. He started to glare at her and was suprised when she didn't even flinch or take a step back, but actually took a step foward challanging him with her own glare. Which Gibbs had to admit looked pretty gruesome. Their faces were inches apart. They were so close that Gibbs could feel her breath on his skin and it tickled him. This was the first time that Gibbs actually looked in her eyes, and for a moment he was fazed. They were a beautiful emerald green that was of high contrast to her fiery red hair. They shined with excitement and just a hint of pride mixed with amusement. Pride because he was now checking her out in front of their boss. Amusement because he really didn't seem to care. Suddenly as if he were being pulled out of a trance he stepped back, refusing to look her in the eye. She didn't have to see her face to know that she was smiling.

She stepped back and smiled sweetly. She could tell by his flushed expression that she had this battle, but in no way had she won the war.

Gibbs suddenly turned his glare on an unsuspecting Morrow who just raised his hands in mock surrender. "What can I say she is a very resourceful woman," he said while turning so that he could face Jenny. He was very fond of Jennifer Sheperd and he had no doubt in his mind that she could hold her own against the infamous Special Agent Gibbs. He himself thought that he had made the right decision by putting them together. They wee both srong, stubborn, and pigheaded. A perfect match for one another, but Gibbs clearly didn't see it that way.

"She's in heels Morrow. You can't be a federal agent in heels." Gibbs snorted as if what he had just said was the most obvious thing in the world. Once again he turned his glare on the fiery redhead.

She glared at him. She was getting tired of this silly little game. He was clearly discriminating against her because she was a woman and she did not like it one bit. "And you would know this how?" She paused and then gasped in mock horror. "Don't tell me you have personal experience working in heels Jethro. I mean wow and here I was beginning to think that you were the strong and manly type, but apparantly you are way more in touch with your feminine side than I originally thought." She said sarcastically. She couldn't help but laugh at the flash of anger that crossed his. She was mocking and there was nothing he could say.

"Haha very funny and no. Who are you anyway?" He asked curiously. He really wanted to know who she was, and how the hell she wasn't afraid of him like most probies were.

She wrinnkled her nose at him and smiled. He waited yet she still didn't say anything. What did she want him to guess. Gibbs wasn't the guessing type, but she would figure that out sooner or later. She conttinued her silednt sreak, slowly raising her eyebrows and smirking. After a couple of seconds more Gibbs had enough. He was getting frustrated, but then he paused. This was what she wanted. She wanted him to get pissed. It was her way of payback, but Gibbs was to smart for that. He took a deep breath and smiled. He could wait all day the only question was could she?

Her smile faded at his reaction. Damn he was good. She had underestimated his ability of observation. He could clearly see right through her. He smiled inocently. She glared at him, but after a while she finally gave up. "Jenny Sheperd." Gibbs smiled.

"Now was that so hard, Jen?" He asked sarcastically. She immediatly tensed at the nickname. She hated that nickname and Gibbs could see that because he smiled triumphantly. Little did he know that the nickname had a fairly negitive effect, rather than just an annoying effect.

She snorted. "You have a problem with women. Sorry if you don't get any, but I've done nothing to you and you still need to treat me with respect." She snapped. He could tell that he had hit a nerve and that she had, had enough. Yes she was definitly getting annoyed. He stopped smiling. The game that they were playing was starting to get to her. Gibbs couldn't help but think that maybe he had been to hard on her, but he didn't dare let her see that.

"I'll make you a deal if you can prove to me that you can handle your own then you can be my partner." Gibbs said finally, giving her a break, but that break would not last long. He was determined to make her prove herself.

Her eyes suddenly brightened and a sweet smile began to spread across her face. Gibbs looked at Morrow and saw to his own suprise that he too was smiling. This was beginning to worry Gibbs. What were they not telling him? Even though he was worried he didn't dare let it show. Like always he never let his emotions surpass the inner layer. Morrow just smiled and whispered in his ears. "Rule #3. Never underestimate your opponent." Gibbs suddenly understood why they were smiling, but he didn't back down.

Jenny nodded, once again a smile lighting up her face. "0630 on the mat. Be ready Ageny Gibbs." She said with just a hint of sarcasm. Gibbs nodded and the redhead left the room. Gibbs once again looked at Morrow who looked pleasantly amused by the events that just took place in his office.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gibbs asked dumbfounded. Morrow smiled slightly. "Don't say that I didn't warn you," Morrow said simply. Gibbs heard him loud and clear though he wasn't really worried. His only thought was that this was only the beginnig and this was going to be fun.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please Please Please review. It would mean so much to me if you did. Thanks again, and if any of you have any ideas please PM me because it is enabled thank you so much:)- crazykaytie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Okay so I got only three reviews which tells me that people are not reading my story:( This chapter is for the wonderful left my heart in paris, teardrops of ink and Bella. I felt like you deserved this next chapter and if enough people review I may go on:) SO PLEASE REVIEW:)- crazykaytie

Gibbs arrived at the mat at 0600. He was early like always. As he made his way to the gym at NCIS he was suprised to find Jen already there. Not only was she there early which suprised Gibbs because in his experience woman were never on time, but she was dressed provacatively in a sports bra and shorts. He hadn't meant to stare he just got so caught up in how muscular she was underneath the suit. She was definitley fit and healthy. But that didn't mean that she was stronger than him.

She smiled at the fact that he was finding pleasure by looking at her body. He quickly tore his eyes away from her body, not wanting to give her the satisfaction, but know all to well that he already had. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked and apologize for being a jack ass to me earlier?" She asked as if she already knew that she was going to win. She was confident thats for sure. But Gibbs could use that agianst her.

"You ready to be flat on your back Jen?" He asked, knowing that even before he said what he did that she would take it the wrong way and he wanted her to. He watched finding deep satisfaction as her eyes narrowed. Then suddenly she perked up and smiled wickedly, her eyes sparkling with mischeif. "Actually I don't think so I like it better on top. It gives me more control. You sure you can handle the veiw Jethro?" Gibbs smiled and laughed in spite of himself. He could not belive she just said that to him. He definitley liked the firery redhead and couldn't wait to take her on. This was going to be fun.

He entered the ring and watched as she continued to throw punches at the bag currently hanging from a hook. She could pack a punch. She stopped and sauntered over to the mat, placing her hands on the ropes that enclosed the ring. He lowered his head to her height and smirked. "You just gonna stand there or are you gong to get up her so I can kick your ass?"

She glared at him. He was very cocky, but little did he know that Jen had experience. Though theonly time she ever actually fought was to protect herself against Thomas. In her defense it was self defense because he was a bastard when he was drunk and he had landed her in the hospital many times. She was ready for Gibbs. The real question is was he ready for her? She didn't percieve Gibbs as the type of man who hit women to get them to comply so she wasn't really worried, but a small part of her was still nervous.

She slowly climbed under the rope and entered the ring. She was going to leave him in the dust. They stod there for a moment looking at eachother, daring the other to make the first move. Gibbs suprised Jenny when he threw the first punch, though she had been expecting that and quickly dodged his advance. He smiled. Good she was quick he thought to himself.

She took a swing at him and narrowly missed his jaw. She could tell by his reation that he was shoked and that made her smile. He kicked her lightly in the ribs, making sure that she didn't feel the brunt of his real force, but also making sure that it hurt her just enough to make his move. He advanced on her like an eagle would its prey. But to his amazment she fired back as soon as he was in reach kicked him just above the knee causing him to lose his footing for a split second. She looked up very pleased with herself. She blew her hair out of her face and began again. But he wasn't done he came up behind her and faked a punch before reaching behind her and locking her wrist within his hands. He twisted and she cried out at the pain that suddenly shot through her arm, but she was used to it by now and quickly elbowed him in the ribs causing him to immediatly release her.

"Having second thoughts Jethro?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "You wish Jen" he said while he wnt to the corner of the ring, waiting. She smiled. She was having fun. He clocked her in the jaw and before she even knew what was happening he had his arm wrapped around her neck. He brought his mouth down to her ear. His breath soft and when he talked it tickeld her ear. "You ready to give up yet Jen?'

She immediatly tensed. Those words sent chills down her spine causing her to involuntarily flash bck to when Thomas had her in a head lock. Ever so slightly his grip would tighten on her throat until she agreed not to fight back.

Gibbs stood there confused at why all of a sudden she just went limp in his arms. He watched her and she seemed to be lost in a memory. He loosened his grip on her throat and began to back off. Suddenly she came back and elbowed him roughly in the ribs. She had caught him off gaurd and he was totally defensless against her next plan of attack. She tacked him to the mat, raising his arms above his head, enclosing her fingers around his wrist making them useless. He smiled. "Okay you like it on top I got that, but now its my turn." Suddenly Gibbs wrapped his leg around her and forced her under him. He then took her wrist and placed them above her head, locking them into place. She squirmed under his grip. She had gotten destracted by hid damn blue eyes.

He smiled and she could tell that she was never going to live this down, but to her suprise he didn't brag instead he asked her a question. "What made you freeze back there. It looked as though you were having a flashback?" He loosened his grip on her wrist but he didn't let go. He expected an answer. At that point Jenny wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to answer him and to her own suprise she had wished that he actually did brag about his win instead of giving her the third degree. She sighed in irritation. "Would you please get off of me now," she asked starting to get annoyed by the fact that he was still on top of her. He smiled half heartedly and shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what happened back there," he said simply. He wanted to know what had set her off. He couldn't have some probie with issues on his team. If he let her on his team, but it was pretty much clear by then that she had in fact proven herself clearly capapble of standing her own.

She squirmed again. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him especially considering their current position and the fact that they had only known eachother for a few hours. But as usual he didn't relent. Dammit why did he have to be so stuborn.

"It reminded me of an ex boyfriend. Let's just say that he wasn't the nicest and leave it at that. Now would you please let me up I would like to go home now." She said once again letting her annoyance get the best of her, but at this point she didn't really care.

He looked at her for a moment, but finally rooled off of her. He felt guilty that he had done that to her, but then again he didn't know, but still. To his relief she seemed totally over it and focused on getting homw, and as she was leaving Gibbs found himself stopping her. "Jen I expect to see you here at 0700 any later and your fired. Got that?" He said sternly, but he knew deep down that if she was late he wouldn't have the nerve to fire her. He liked her to much.

She smiled and seemed to perk up a bit. " Okay Jethro see you tomorrow." She knew that he had basically given her a compliment of some sorts and that made her smile, and even though he had really pissed her off she was really looking foward to going into work tomorrow. Wow this was a first. As she drove home she thought about everything that had happened that day. It was nearly perfect, but now she had to go home and face the beast. Thomas.

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. Please Please leave a review and I will go on thanks:)- crazykaytie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Wow I can not believe all the reviews I got on the last chapter. Thank you guys so much:) (teardrops of ink, left my heart in paris, CSIflea, Amanda, Allz1298, Ziver69, fashiongirl97) You guys are so sweet. This is for y'all. Enjoy- crazykaytie

Jenny wasn't really looking foward to going home because she knew that he would be there, and that honestly scared her. She had broken it off many times before, but he kept coming back. She didn't want to stay or to hurt any longer, but she couldn't bring herself to arrest him. This is why she joined NCIS so that she could wrestle the demons that threatened to destroy her. She hoped that being an agent would give her the courage to do what she desperatley wanted to do, but never thought she could.

When she pulled into her town house home she wasn't the least bit suprised to find that Thomas's car was outside her house in the driveway. He never listened. She didn't want him there. She wanted to be left alone. Here goes nothing she thought as she turned off the engine and gathered her things. After holding onto the door handle for about 3 minutes she finally opened the door, making her way slowly to the front of her house. It was funny because it was her house and he really had no problem just barging in and ruining everything. I guess you could say it was kind of his speciality, and what a sick specialty it was.

She opened her door slowly and cautiously. Everything seemed in order, but then again she hadn't seen the whole house. She quietly layed her stuff down on the table located on the left side of her door. She queitly made her way into the main living room and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Thomas sitting in her living room. Yes she had come to expect it, but she was still suprised if that were even possible. He looked at her and by the way he was slouched up against the couch she could tell that he had been drinking earlier tonight. She knew that this was not going to be good.

'When were you going to tell me that you were applying for a job at a federal agency? Or did you think you could just hide something like this from me and expect me not to get mad, Jen? You know how I feel about liars yet you still continue to lie. What are you stupid?" He paused raising himself from the couch. He smiled as he saw her slowly back away. He knew that it wouldn't make a diffrence. She was going to have to learn eventually. "Don't run away Jen you're only making it worse for yourself. In this relationship I am dominant. You obey me. So come back and we'll talk this out." She didn't listen. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't just in the mood to _talk. _Which is probably what prompted her to say, "Your idea of a talk is beating the shit out of me, and like I said before its not going to happen. So get the hell out of my house Thomas its over." She had suprised herself at the amount of courage she had gathered, but she had promised herself that she wasn't going to let him keep hurting her. She had promised that this was the last straw, and she meant it.

He looked at her clearly suprised that she dare defy him after what he had done to her in the past for doing such, but she didn't care. She was getting her life back and that meant getting him out of her life for good. Only he didn't see it that way. He wanted something to control and if he had to use violence to get it he would.

He started to advance on her, an evil glint in his eyes that chilled her to her core. She had backed herself against a wall. She had no way to escape and he just kept coming. The first blow knocked her completely off her feet. Her face immediatly began to sting and she cried out in pain, but that only made him laugh. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her to her feet. Her head bobbed from side to side as she was still very disoriented. But she wasn't gong to go down without a fight. She clocked him in the jaw. He barely flinched and she could tell by the look in his eyes that she had just made it worse. He pinned her against the wall and began to throw punches at her stomach. Each time he hit her it felt like she was being hit by a bag off bricks. She couldn't breathe. He just kept hitting her and she couldn't get a breath in. She closed her eyes she knew that this would go on for quite some time and she wanted to be anywhere but here. Soon the pain all but numbed completely and she was safe in the recesses of her thoughts, and to her own suprise she was thinking about Jethro. How he woulld tease her,but he never meant any harm. How his eyes roamed her body in admiration as she stood in nothing but a bra and shorts punching a punching bag.

She stayed with Jethro throughut the whole attack. It suprised her because a part of her honestly didn't like him because of his constant need to be right and prove his dominance. But another part of her longed to know more about him. I guess you could say that she was just as much intrigued by him as he was of her.

She was suddenly yanked out of her reverie by the harsh movement of Thomas throwing her over his shoulder. She gasped in pain as her bruised stomach hit the hardness of his shoulder. She knew even before she saw the stairs where he was headed. The bedroom. It was then that she decided to fight. She did not want him like that anymore, but of course it didn't make a diffrence to him. She knew the chances of stopping him where slim to nothing considering the fact that he had a good hundred pounds on her, and that he was an ex marine, but that didn't mean she was going down without a fight.

He threw her onto the bed. It was then that she decided to tune out. She went to another place without pain or fear and was pleased to find that it worked. For a short while that is.

By the time she woke up he was gone and the only thing she was left with was bloodstained sheet and broken bones. It really didn't matter though because it was nothing new. She immediatly went to the shower and washed all the blood and tears away that dared to remain. She then got dressed and went to the ER. She knew that he had caused some serious damage this time because the whole drive there she could hardly breathe.

She forced her eyes to stay open the entire drive to hospital. And by the grace of God she made it to the parking lot, now if only she could make it to the entrance. That was the challange and honestly she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it. She was in so much pain. It hurt to breathe let alone walk. It was no doubt going to be a struggle.

Jenny slowly and carefully made lifted herself from the car. She winced as pain shot through her ribs. It didn't take a medical doctor to know that he had clearly broken a few ribs and that she was going to be quite sore for the next couple of weeks. She stood up slowly, trying to be as consciemtous as possible of her wounds.

Even before she started walking her breathing was labored, coming in pants because she was physically unable to take a full deep breath. She took each step slowly in an attempt to lessen the pain that seemed to inhabit her body with every movement. After awhile Jenny was beginning to thank she was never going to make it, but then a miracle happened. The police saw her- or rather the security gaurd posted near the emergency entrance did.

He immediatly started coming towards her. When he reached her he saw the severity of her injuries and immediatly called for help. Less than 30 seconds later nurses came rushing out of the hospital with a wheelchair, and from then on it just got crazy.

A/N: Sorry about the sucky ending. Next chapter Jenny gets checked out and she has a special visitor. Feel free to PM me. I'm having a little trouble deciding just how Gibbs should find out about Thomas. I have lots of ideas but I don't know which one to chose. Thanks again for all of your amazing reviews you guys are so sweet and it means so much:)- crazykaytie


End file.
